1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for driving a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an LCD using the driving method, and more particularly to a driving method that can ensure each pixel of the LCD is charged sufficiently.
2. Description of Related Art
Since LCDs have the advantages of portability, low power consumption, and low radiation, they have been widely used in various portable electronic products, such as notebook computers and personal digital assistants (PDAs). LCDs are also steadily replacing cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors commonly used with personal computers.
Typically, such an LCD displays an image by changing intensity of an electric field in each pixel of the LCD to control twist angles of liquid crystal molecules in each pixel, thereby changing light transmittance of the liquid crystal molecules to display different gray scales. However, if the electric field maintains a same electric field direction for a long time, the liquid crystal molecules may decompose and then cannot change their twist angles according to the change of the electric field. For solving such a problem, an inversion driving method is typically used for driving the LCD. There are various inversion methods. For example, in a line inversion method, polarity inversion of data is carried out between the pixels arranged adjacent to each other in a vertical line direction. In a column inversion method, polarity inversion of data is carried out between the pixels arranged adjacent to each other in a horizontal line direction. In a dot inversion method, polarity inversion of data is carried out between the pixels arranged adjacent to each other in both vertical and horizontal line directions.
In the dot inversion method, the polarities of data signals respectively supplied both to the vertically-adjacent pixels and the horizontal-adjacent pixels are opposite to each other, and then flicker is minimized in both the vertical and horizontal directions. Accordingly, the method is applied to most LCDs commercially available as monitors or televisions. However, one drawback of the dot inversion method is a high power consumption because the polarity of each data signal should be inverted at intervals of a short period. In addition, because when the data signal shifts its polarities, an electric charge time is needed. The electric charge time may be insufficient, especially for the data signals having a high frequency transition period.
What is needed, therefore, is a driving method and an LCD using the driving method that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.